Behind the Fake burns Love Kankuro Lemon
by shodow101
Summary: So you hate Kankuro, but he loves you! This is about his struggle to get you, and your realization of your love for him! This is a lemon, and a tad bit graphic so if you can't handle it don't read...


Name: Myouri (luck)  
Age: 16 (Kankuro 19)  
Village: Suna  
Past: Secretly for years you have had a burning desire of true authentic love for Kankuro. You never could express your feelings to anyone since the day the Kazekage used your parents as bait to the village monster Gaara. You always pushed Kankuro away, and picked fights with him. You have been alone, and angered very easily.

Story Start:  
Lounging in your living room, doing nothing but staring at the ceiling there is a knock on the door. You answer to none other than Kankuro you lifelong crush. Your eyes narrow to a glare.  
"What can I do for you today Dickweed?" your voice filled with annoyance.  
"Just wonderin' if you'd like to go training with me, that's all, Cocksucker?" he says chuckling to himself. (he always comes back at you with little insults like what he just said to irritate you)  
"You wish I would do that, and no I will not go training with you Needledick."  
"At least I have one, and why not?"  
"Because last time I checked, you were on my hit list!" you slam the door in his face. When you turn around he is holding you in his arms.  
"I know I am hot, but damn I didn't you would fall into me too." a smirk crosses his face.  
"In your dreams, get out!" you punch him in the chest. 'I hope I didn't hurt him' you think to yourself.  
"Ow, ok, then off to training!" his smirk goes as he grabs you arm and disappears.  
"Ass!!!" you scream when you appear in the training arena.  
You get no reply, looking around he is nowhere in sight. You cross your arms cross you chest and fall down onto your butt. "Why did he bring me here if he just leaves me alone that stupid baka." you mumble to yourself.  
"Hey, Princess did anyone tell you, you look adorable when you pout." he appears 2 inches from your face, his smiling face beaming with excitement, "Ready for training?"  
You raise an eyebrow to him, "And what is this Training we are going to be doing today?"  
"Lean closer and I'll tell you." he smiles more, you nod and leans in. He leans the rest of the way grabbing the back of your head, pushing his lips against yours. The kiss is fairly forceful, and with your free arms you try to push him away, but he is too strong.  
His other hand that isn't holding your head gravitates down to your chest, and grips your left breast really hard. You gasp at the pain and he forces his tongue into your mouth. His hand continues to squeeze your breast unpleasantly.  
A few tears roll down your cheeks, as he lays you on the ground now holding your arms above your head. He pulls away from the horrid kiss smirking at you, and then his eyes wonder down your body as he licks his lips.  
Your heart races and you make your last attempt of saving yourself from this rape session. You bring your knee up with as much force as possible, crushing it onto his groin. He crumples next to you in pain as you jolt up sprinting as far away from him as possible.

You run back into the heart of the village looking desperately around, you run into the nearby Ninja Academy. You hide behind a wall catching your breath. , after you look around the corner to see if he has been following you.  
"Hey Myouri, finally come here for a job?" a voice startles you.  
You turn around and see Kankuro standing there smiling, you scream and hold yourself as close to the wall as possible.  
"Hey, Myouri what's wrong?" his voice filled with worry.  
"Get away from me you pervert!" you yell.  
He lightly touches your shoulders, "Myouri what? Why? What's going on?!!" you thrash out of his grasp falling to the ground.  
"Don't touch me!" you hold a kuni out to him.  
"What in the world has gotten into you!?!" you says holding his arms up like a victim.  
You get up and start sliding against the wall, back towards the entrance. "Don't you dare ever touch me again, you, you rapist!" he looks at you like your insane.  
"Myouri what on earth are talking about, have you gone insane."  
"No, today in training, you hurt me!" he looks at you confused.  
"What are you saying I never went training today, I was teaching all day." he gestures to a classroom full of kids.  
"Liar, you forced me to go to training with you, then you did stuff." you voice gets quieter as you slide down the wall holding yourself.  
He kneels down in front and reaches out a hand slowly to you. You slap it away and burry you face in your arms. "Would you like me to take you home?" he says gently.  
"Why so you can finish the job there?" you mumble into your arms.  
"Tamari will be with me, so nothing will happen. Even though nothing would happen anyways." he mumbles the last sentence to himself. You then get up and just follow him and out the door, not even waiting for Tamari still holding out the kuni just in case. He stays a good yard away from you just looking at you every once in awhile.  
As soon as you get to the house he opens the door for you, and then backs away. Confused you walk inside while he stands in the doorway. "Um, Myouri are you going to be ok?"  
"I think so, as long as you stay away from Me." you glare at him.  
"Myouri I honestly don't know what you're talking about, I have been at the Academy all day. But whatever I did to hurt you I am terrible sorry about it, and I was wondering if I could make it up to you, like maybe take you to dinner or get you a restraining order against me." he smiles at the last part to get you to laugh.  
You giggle a little bit, but force yourself to stop, "No I would prefer to be alone, now leave or I will break your nose." you slam the door in his face once again standing there a bit, thinking about the confusing on his face when you repeated what happened just a bit before now.

Once you turn around there he is again, but his expression is angry and frustrated. "Kankuro I thought I told you to go away?" you try to walk past him, but grabs your arm roughly.  
"Ow, Kankuro what the hell, don't touch me!" you pull your arm away from him. He then forces you against the door making you yip in pain.  
"Think it's funny to knee a guy in the balls huh, and disrupt him from gaining pleasure from a little whore like you. Well you are definitely going to pay for that. Soon everything in the room becomes violent. Tables and chairs being tossed, and you fight to stay away from this weird Kankuro, as he claws at you, grabbing you ripping your clothes.

On the Outside Kankuro Pov:  
Myouri slams the door in your face, you look down. "Myouri when you realize how much I love you?" you whisper to yourself. Right as your about to walk away you hear a big bang on the door, then voices, screaming, and crying. Breaking the door down you see yourself attacking Myouri! 'That explains why she was yelling at me earlier.'  
The guy is ripping at her clothing, practically all of it torn off her. He then forces her face down onto a table ripping off the last of the clothing on her butt. She squirms under him crying attempting to get him off her. He undoes his pants, then right as he is about to shove himself inside her you lunge at him knocking him down to the ground (well not you particularly, but your puppet lunges at him). You rush over to Myouri, you grab a blanket you find on the ground and wrap it around her.  
"Hide" you whisper gently in her ear.

Back to Myouri Pov:]  
You run to the nearest closet and throw on one of your long coats. You peep through a crack in the door, and there is Kankuro fighting Kankuro?  
"Who are you!?!? And why are you trying to hurt Myouri!?!?" Kankuro (the real Kankuro) demands. The other man chuckles this intimidating laughs that sends ice cold needle chills up and down your spine, while his voice the whole while seems somewhat familiar.  
"And who the hell are you to question me?" his voice demonic, as he transforms into an old horrid memory of a friend you once knew.  
"Kabuto" you whisper softly to yourself.  
"You!! You work for Orochimaru!! What the hell are you doing here, especially disguised as me hurting Myouri!!" Kankuro hollers at him, his hand clutching a kuni so tight his hand trembles.  
"All I came for is a past love." Kabuto look in your direction. Then they both break out into a full out battle somehow taking it outside. You follow them out, you watch Kankuro fight Kabuto in a brutal battle.  
"You won't have her you Sound Scum!!"  
"We'll see about that." Kabuto remarks dodging an attack. Their fight rages as you clutch the long coat around yourself feeling inside the pockets for anything to help Kankuro with. You find a kuni, and wait till you have the perfect opportunity to hit Kabuto with it. Finally Kankuro get a hold on Kabuto with Crow. Right then you lift your kuni and throw it. The kuni cuts through the air, a faint whistle can be heard as it stabs its target, sadly only in the shoulder. 'Damnit why do I have to be so shaky!' you curse yourself in your mind.  
Suddenly there's an enormous explosion, covering the town in a fog of sand. Then a faint whisper in your ear, "I'll be back for you just wait, you are going to regret this." then it vanishes. Once the dust has cleared you feel strong comforting arms around you. You turn your head and see Kankuro standing behind you protecting you.  
"Um, are you ok Myouri?" his face somehow stunning, as concern glistens in his eyes. Throwing your arms around him you begin to cry. He cradles you in his arms, picking you up and carrying you off to another place.  
When he sets you down you notice you are in his room, "Kankuro why are we in here?" you question quietly.  
"I wanted to bring you somewhere where I can keep an eye on you. And just in case that creep comes back, you know safety precautions." you nod holding on tighter to the coat. He sits next to you, "And please don't be afraid of me I promise I will never hurt you like that, ok?" you nod again, still feeling a bit uncomfortable, which he noticed.  
*long sigh*"Would you like to sit out on the balcony?" he asked gesturing towards two glass doors that lead outside. A faint smile crosses your lips as he leads you out those doors onto a chair, where the dry air warms you face with summer heat. You look up at the moon glowing a celestial light upon the land.  
When your gaze falls on Kankuro you see his cheeks tinge red as he looks away, "It's very pretty out here now isn't it?" he murmurs rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah it's beautiful, I love how the full moon, cast a light on the land, how about you?" you say as you stare lovingly towards Kankuro.  
"Same here, but what I really like is how... romantic it can get on a night" in the middle of his sentence he looks at you then slowly you two move closer, "... like.........*centimeters apart*..... this." then you both find yourselves lightly push together as if you attracted to him like a magnet. His kiss is soft and tender, unlike the one from Kabuto.  
He slides his hand up your back tangling his fingers in your hair as you angelic kiss deepens. Sadly the need for air over comes you both and you pull away looking into his moonlit eyes.  
"Myouri I love you sooo much, for years I have loved you though I just been afraid to tell you... you always seem to hate me, I just didn't..." you put a finger to his lips which stops his blabbering. Then you kiss him once again, as he gently pulls you up and brings you back into his room..... 

LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He gently lays you on the bed, sucking and nibbling your neck, as you work at his clothing. His hand slips under your shirt massaging your breast. You moan at his tough. Once you removed all his clothing but his boxers, you grab the already forming bulge in his pants. He grunts when you do this, and removes you shirt and bra. He pushes your breast together and begins to suck on both of them at the same time.  
You grip him tighter, rubbing and playing with him while he moans into your chest. Removing his boxers you stop him from playing with your breast and push him down so you are on top.  
You around so your back is to him, then you place his dick in between both your breast, and start to move them up and down massaging his manhood. You lean your head down and begin to kitty nip the top of his manhood.  
Moaning, "Myouri.... please don't tease me like that." you smirk and just take the top of him into your mouth, as he squirms a bit under you. You lightly suck on the head of his manhood as he squirms and bucks almost a twitch from you torturing him. He grabs your hips then pulls you down to his face and begins to lick you clit, soon practically lapping up all the juices coming out of your opening.  
You both moan onto each other, as you begin to deep throat his manhood. He sticks his tongue inside of you, rubbing you clit with his fingers. You both climax at the same time; he spills his seed into your mouth, as you release all your juices on his mouth. Then he gets up laying you on your back, where he is on top. He kisses along your jaw, pecking your lips he looks sincerely into your eyes.  
"Myouri are you sure you want this, because I don't want to force you into anything?"  
You gently take his face into your hands, "Kankuro, I am really sorry for a jerk I have always been to you, but I want you to know I have always really liked you. No I have always loved you and I love you now more than ever. So I want you to do whatever you want, ok?" you kiss him lightly while he gives you a small sexy smile. Then with one powerful thrust he breaks you barrier, as you feel like someone just stuck thousands of needles into your body. Kankuro kisses you a bit roughly to stop you from screaming, and he stays in that one position until he breaks away for air.  
Your nails are clawed into his back, your legs constricted around his waist from pain. And the whole time he just whispers in your ear, "This pain will all be over soon, don't worry." and after some amount of time he pulls himself out almost all the way just to thrust himself back in. Everything slow, and painful.  
He continues this for awhile, until finally the pain dissipates, while pleasure takes its place. His pace quickens as you suck on his neck moaning like crazy. Your bodies so close you feel like you're melting into one another. He turns over so you're on top, then grabbing your hips he rams you down on top of him.  
You make a funny noise between a squeak and a scream of pleasure. As he continues to bounce you up and down like this. "Kankuro!!" you scream with ecstasy. He sits up a bit sucking on your nipples doubling the pleasure vibrating through your body. You knot your fingers into his silky sweat drenched hair. This feeling takes over your body, and soon you are ramming down on him harder, and faster.  
A thrill rushes through your body, and with one last drop onto of Kankuro you both let out one last scream clutching onto each other tightly. Until finally you collapse on the bed, kissing one last kiss of the night then off into a blissful slumber of the night...


End file.
